mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Deepred Depths
Deepred Depths is the third level in Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition, located in the first overworld. The level is a mirrored, much more difficult version of Azure-Abyss from the original Super Mario 74: The deep lake that took up the majority of the original stage has been replaced with a huge crater lined with lava, flamethrowers and Kuromame are placed around the stage, and the Metal Cap is required to get out of this crater once Mario goes into it. That said, only a couple of stars in this level actually require the Metal Cap to collect. Stars 'Star 1: The Upper End of the Crater' This star is almost like a combination of stars 5 and 6 from Azure-Abyss. Mario must climb across the precarious ledges along the wall to his left, avoiding the Heave-Hos and sleeping Piranha Plants that crowd each small ledge. If he falls, he'll hit the lava lining the rim of the crater and have to try to steer himself onto the safe land past the end of this path. If he can make it there safely, he can press a Purple Switch sticking out the surface of the lava. This switch will spawn three timed boxes halfway embedded into the left wall. After crossing these boxes, he'll reach the raised platform on the end of the crater, and the first star. 'Star 2: Small Pillar Training' A harder version of star 3 from the original game, Mario will have to go to the right this time and triple jump onto the metal box partially embedded into the wall here. From this safe vantage point above the lava, he can triple jump to the nearby platform with the Crazed Crate on it. Three small pillars are standing in the nearby lava, but three flamethrowers periodically shoot over them to make the task more difficult. Each of these pillars has a hidden secret on it, and there is another hidden secret on both the ground and the raised platform to the left of these pillars. If Mario can time his jumps to avoid the flamethrowers, he can trigger these secrets and spawn this star next to the Crazed Crate. 'Star 3: Hot Step Stones' This star is in the same spot as star 2 from the original. To collect this star, Mario must brave the deep, hot crater taking up the majority of the stage. There are many wooden beams arranged artistically within this crater, which can help prevent his descent from being directly into the lava at the bottom of the crater, but there are multiple Kuromame on these wooden beams to make descending them more difficult. About halfway down this structure, there will be an opening on the crater's walls to either side of Mario. With his back to the tall vertical wooden beam (and his starting point to his right), Mario should head through the opening on his left. Mario must be careful to land on the wooden platform in this room and not the lava surrounding it, and equally careful not to let the Kuromame on this platform burn him. Though several coins surround the platform in the alcove to the right, Mario can ignore them and follow the step stones forward, making use of the likely-needed Recovery Heart along the way, until he reaches the star at the end of the tunnel. 'Star 4: Deep Within the Volcano' This star requires the Metal Cap. A harder remake of star 1 from the original game, Mario must once again head deep into the crater. Just like in the previous star, head down until you reach the openings in the walls of the crater. This time, Mario must go through the hole in the wall to his right. It's a long way down in this passage, but eventually he'll land on a small platform above the lava floor here, with a Metal Cap available above this platform. After collecting the Metal Cap, Mario just has to head through the tunnel in the wall at the bottom of this area. There are no step stones within this long tunnel, so Mario must use the invulnerability of the Metal Cap to survive as he lava-bounces his way to the star in this tunnel. 'Star 5: Artistic Coin Search' Just like the star name says, the 8 red coins in this stage are all around the artistically-arranged wooden beams in the middle of the crater. Though it is theoretically possible to collect all 8 red coins without using the Metal Cap, activating the Metal Cap Switch before attempting this star is highly recomended, since it is very difficult to climb higher up the wooden structure without using the cap. The locations of the red coins are as follows: #On a small ledge below a breakable box on the far side of the structure from Mario's starting position #On a raised, curved beam on the right side of the structure #Beneath the previous red coin, hovering over empty air #On a lowered, curved beam on the left side of the structure #Beneath a raised, curved beam just past the previous red coin #In the air just past the edge of an extended wooden beam, below the previous red coin #On a wooden beam near the very bottom of the crater, on the right side of the structure #On a tiny platform on the lava at the bottom of the crater, right in the center of the structure When Mario collects all 8 red coins, the star spawns above a rotating pair of firebars near the middle of the artistic structure. 'Star 6: Painful Experience' This star normally requires the Metal Cap. Mario must follow the same steps as he did for star 4, up until he collects the Metal Cap. Instead of going into the lava tunnel here, he should use the Metal Cap to lava-bounce his way back up the walls of this area. Though the camera will be hard to control while lava-bouncing up these walls, he'll be able to collect a star waiting at the very top of this passage, just below the lava ceiling. If he has incredible timing and positioning, Mario can angle a long jump from the wooden structure into the inner lava wall of passage and use the limited health he has to lava-bounce his way into the star without a Metal Cap, collecting it just before running out of health. Enemies *Goomba *Piranha Plant *Heave-Ho *Kuromame Category:Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition Category:Location Category:Level Category:Extreme level Category:Volcanic Area